


B Is for Bare

by Delphi



Series: A to Z [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Shaving, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-04
Updated: 2006-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 17:59:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kingsley holds still.</p>
            </blockquote>





	B Is for Bare

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Pornish Pixies community on LJ. Challenge: _Drabbles_

"Hold still."

Kingsley is all about holding still right now.

He folds his arms behind his head, closing his eyes as the warm lather smears over his skin. The first kiss of the straight-razor is cold.

Smooth, meticulous strokes.

His prick has a harder time obeying as a rough hand cups him and squeezes just hard enough to make him gasp.

"Hold. Still."

Kingsley grins as he feels a hot sigh against a newly bared patch of skin. A touch next. The faintest brush of lips.

Moody hums.

The man knows what he likes, and what he likes is _smooth_.


End file.
